


[podfic] Firefly Kisses

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-War of the Ring, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds





	[podfic] Firefly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firefly Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84383) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nd3f48o4w7zeymu/lotr%20Firefly%20Kisses%20%28ot3%29.mp3?dl=0) (0.97 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:02:08


End file.
